April Fools (In Love)
by Mirage Meister
Summary: Every year. Every year Gary Oak would prank her. But this year? It's going to stop, if her name isn't Leaf Green! - in which Leaf sets out to prank Gary back, getting unexpected results results in the process. Oneshot. AU ORS/LGS, slight PS, CS.


**Hey! I just wanted to get a one-shot out for April Fool's Day, so this kinda lacks in plot...and character...and kinda humor...**

**ANYWAY, I hope you all like it, and if not...well, please don't flame but kindly tell me why you don't like it. As for my other ORS/LGS stories, I'll be updating them within this month, since I'll FINALLY have my spring break (yikes! Why is it so late in APRIL?!)**

**YES, I KNOW THAT THE GRAMMAR AND CONTENT SUCKS, BUT GIVE ME A BREAK. THIS ISN'T A 'SERIOUS' FIC. So, if you see typos, ignore them since I will probably fix them when I get to having the time this weekend.**

**Warning: Cracky and OOC!ness from some characters. Technically I'm in the Green for Leaf since she's not an anime character. (Ahaha, get it? Nope? Okay, not punny.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the show would always be on a whim.**

* * *

April Fools (In Love)

_March 31_

_4:30PM_

Every year. Every year Gary Oak would prank her. But this year? It's going to stop, if her name isn't Leaf Green! She'll prank that porcupine-haired guy so hard that he'll be _begging_ her to cease fire. He wants to start a pranking war? Then he'll get it.

Leaf repeats these thoughts to herself as she stalks down the store aisles, hunting for anything that might be useful.

"Um," Misty says uncertainly as her eyes dart around the store for someone to less insane, "don't you think that's a bit too far?"

"Nope," Leaf says determinedly as she eyes a product on the shelf before tossing it into her shopping basket. "He's been pranking me ever since we were in diapers. I'm going to return the favor to him."

"Maybe it's been his way of flirting for all these years?" Dawn suggests, her face hidden behind a magazine edition of _Coordinator's Weekly_. While it may seem to others that she is merely immersed in the fashion articles, her two friends know that it is because Dawn would not want to be caught dead in the store they are currently in.

Leaf snorts, "What are we, in fourth grade?"

"I wouldn't know," Misty tells her pointedly, "since you're both acting like children concerning your pranks."

Dawn eyes the fake eyeballs next to her, still covering her face with the magazine. Pausing, she mutters to herself, "Seriously, who would fall for this kind of stuff?"

The navy-haired coordinator then picks up the squishy eyeball, squeezing it in her hands before nonchalantly tossing it back behind her.

"Eeeek! Omigod! Someone's eyeball is just rolling around on the floor! Do you think that eyeball's looking at me?!"

"I stand corrected," Dawn mumbles as she speeds up her walking pace to catch up with her friends who had already gone over to the next aisle.

When she reaches the two, Misty is still attempting to talk some sense into the brunette.

"C'mon, what if you were just careful the whole day?" Misty suggests, "Or, I don't know, ask him to _stop _if it bothers you so much?!"

"Gary doesn't know a red light when he sees one," Leaf answers, refusing to change her stance on the matter. "That's why Kingswell has self-defense classes for girls in its curriculum."

"Oh snap," Dawn giggles as she flips the magazine page to an article about knitting your own scarf. Maybe she could make one for her childhood friend Kenny. He certainly needs a fix-up in his wardrobe.

"Dawn!" Misty protests, "Shouldn't you be helping me in talking Leaf out of it? You always make a point of being respectful to Gary!"

"That's because he's _my_ upperclassmen. You guys, on the other hand, are on his level and, thus, can do whatever you want." Dawn shrugs nonchalantly. "It's called laissez-faire classman-ship."

"Thank you!" Leaf exclaims in relief as she hands her basket over to the cashier who eyes her purchases wearily. He then looks at her, rolling his eyes slightly before moving to ring up the purchase.

"You work in a Misdreavus's Mischief store," Leaf says, pointing at the middle-aged man accusingly, "no judging. You should be used to this stuff anyway."

"Leaf," Misty sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I know you're all fired up but don't pick fights with the condescending and nosy clerks."

The middle-aged man stops, looking at the orange-haired teen in an offended manner.

"Oh please," Dawn says, not even looking up from her magazine. Now she's genuinely reading it. "she didn't say anything that isn't true. Plus, it's not like she said anything about your dreadful uniform. You should really wear more pastels since it would bring out the blue-gray of your eyes."

At this, the offended and balding clerk resumes bagging Leaf's purchases.

"And the madness solidifies," Misty mutters, seeing out of her peripherals an excited Leaf mischievously rubbing her hands together.

* * *

_March 31_

_5:17PM_

"Maaaaaay," Leaf pleads, taking the hands of the other brunette. "_Please_ tell me what Gary's planning this year!"

"No way! Somehow word will get out that I ruined his prank and then he'll be after _me_." May shakes her head frantically. "Besides, how would I be able to?"

"You're _my_ best friend," Leaf pouts, folding her arms childishly as she scoots further away from her friend on the porch swing. The distance is supposed to indicate that Leaf is not pleased. "_And_ you can ask through your boyfriend!"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" May squeaks, turning as red as her bandanna. "Who said anything about that Grasshead?"

"You just did." Ash points out as he jams his hand into his chip bag, causing it to crinkle loudly in the process.

"Shut up, Ash!" May splutters. "You-you like Misty!"

"Of course I do," Ash naively answers. "She's my closest friend."

"Geez." Leaf puts her hand to her heart in a mock offended manner. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Misty's different," the raven-haired trainer responds automatically. After a pause to allow Ash to realize what he said, he adds, "But you're still my bestie, Leafy."

"Aw," Leaf coos, giving Ash a hug. Her hand that is behind his back subtly pulls out a handful of potato chips. Revenge is sweet. And it'd be so much sweeter tomorrow when she sees the shocked look on Gary's face…

"Gary's planning something so huge for you this year that he locked himself up in his room," Ash says without thinking, munching on his chips happily.

"What?!" Leaf suddenly pulls back, practically throwing the snack in her hands to the ground.

"Gary's going to prank you hardcore tomorrow," May repeats helpfully, somehow managing to catch the chips that Leaf dropped. Somehow, May and Ash manage to defy the logics of gravity for food.

"What am I doing here then, talking to you two?!" Leaf shouts, chastising herself, immediately running of the front porch and out onto the walkway so she could head home and start revising and planning her _own_ prank.

* * *

_April 1_

_7:36AM_

Checking first to make sure that there is no bucket hanging over the doorway or some trip wire, Leaf passes through the front double-doors of Kingswell Highschool.

"Yo, Green." Drew Hayden comes up to her, eyebrows raised upon seeing her disguise. "what's with the get-up?"

"Expose me," Leaf hisses, her hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, "and I will personally ensure that your hair will be purple at the end of gym sixth period. And then I'll tell everyone that you're actually related to _Harley_."

"Oh, sorry," Drew says quickly, moving past the disguised brunette. "I thought you were a sane classmate of mine."

Ignoring him, Leaf quickly walks to Gary's locker, where the spiky-haired prankster-playboy king is himself. Of course, he is surrounded by a bunch of pretty girls.

"Gary," one of them simpers once Leaf is in earshot, "I always hate it around this time. You never have time for us anymore, but it gets even worse when you spend your free time pranking Green!"

"I thought I had the Gary fanclub banned from meeting on school grounds?" Gary raises an eyebrow at the cluster of girls. "You know, especially after the incident when you got to my _clothes_?"

"Green gave it to us," a red-headed girl protests. "And freedom of…rights, ya know?"

"I have a right to privacy," Gary coolly answers before turning back to his locker. His shoulder bumps into that of a blonde whose hands seem to be reaching for his butt. "Okay, what did I just say, sunglasses?"

"Desolé," the blonde answers in a heavy French accent. "I am not ver-rie familiar avec les…" she trails off.

"Rights?" Gary answers, eyebrows raised.

"Ah, oui!" the blonde enthusiastically nods her head before scampering off in a hurry.

Gary barely has the time to think of this as suspicious before his exasperating fan club clamors for his attention once more.

* * *

_April 1_

_12:03PM_

"You're on my hit list," Leaf tells Dawn as they both slide their trays in the lunch line. "I'm officially gunning for you now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dawn raises an eyebrow in confusion, though her voice raises itself to a higher pitch in panic.

Leaf ticks off on her fingers. "I made Ash think he can turn food into ketchup with a single touch, threw fake throw up into the pool so Misty couldn't swim until the cleaning staff 'cleaned' it up, let Kenny walk around with a 'Kick me' sign on his back for the first half of the day, and locked Drew and May in the sports equipment closet for all of them being skeptics of my great pranking powers…You're next."

"Seriously, Kenny?" Dawn mutters, thinking of her childhood friend. He had probably been so out of it thanks to their project in Home Ec. But still, a '_kick me' sign?!_

Then the coordinator processes the brunette's last words. "Wait, why me?! I didn't say anything!"

"You're my final dress rehearsal," Leaf sing songs, "and, since I like you, I'm giving you a heads-up."

* * *

_April 1_

_12:10PM_

"Okay, anyone else thinking that Leaf's gone totally out-of-hand?" Dawn asks as she sits down at their lunch table. Everyone but Ash raises their hand.

"Kenny," Drew demands, "lower your hand. You got pranked with a 'kick me' sign. Clearly she got lazy with you."

"She locked you and May in the sports equipment closet," Kenny shoots back. "That's one of the oldest tricks in the book! And don't try denying it. The girls in my English class were giggling about finding you two in there…_alone_."

"Maybe June and I were there on our own," Drew retorts.

"But people," Ash pauses, forming two face-hands and pushing them together, "only do _that_ in closets."

At this, Kenny smugly turns to the green-haired coordinator, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

"Maybe we did," Drew says, though his face reddens.

"No, we didn't!" May's voice comes out high-pitched as she punches Drew in the arm. "And I would never make out with a guy who can't even say my name! It's May. M-A-Y."

After a long and awkward pause, Drew finally admits, "Okay, Leaf locked us in there."

"But where did that come from, May?" Dawn asks, pointing her fork towards the red spot on May's neck.

"I, uh…" May rubs her neck harshly as if her gloved hand could remove the mark from her skin. "I… got it from being way too close to the Grasshead? A long period of exposure in an enclose space causes me to break out into a rash."

"_Suuure_," Dawn coyly remarks, her blue eyes twinkling. Everyone else at the table laughs at the two coordinators, with the exception of Ash, of course, for being too oblivious to understand.

"Hey," Misty suddenly says, grabbing the table's attention. They all follow her gaze to the approaching Gary. "am I the only one surprised Gary's unscathed by Leaf's pranking spree?"

"Not for long," Kenny laughs, gesturing with his head to the blonde girl hiding from Gary's view with a remote in hand.

"Oh no," Drew groans, putting his face into his hand in exasperation. "_Please_ don't tell me she went to Misdreavus's Mischief store and bought-"

Gary, now in front of the rest of the group, raises an eyebrow at the attention they are all giving him.

_RIIIIIIIIP!_

"Excuse you." Dawn pinches her nose, swatting the air in front of her with her hand.

"Not me," Gary says amusedly as 'he' begins to continue to fart.

"It doesn't smell at all," Misty comments, aquamarine eyes looking at him in confusion.

"It's the silent but deadly ones that you have to look out for," Ash advises them, a solemn expression on his face.

"Okay, I am _not_ going to spend my lunch conversation talking about fart!" Dawn says in a nasally voice, still refusing to remove her fingers.

"Of course not!" May agrees with her fellow female coordinator before leaning forward to whisper conspiratorially to Gary, "it's the chicken fajita from yesterday, isn't it?"

"It's not me," Gary repeats, looking even more amused than before. With a cool expression on his face, he reaches into the back pocket of his black jeans, fishing out a black audio box machine.

_RIIIIIIIIP!_

"Remote controlled fart machine!" Ash eyes widen as he throws his hands up into the air. "Plot twist!"

"What are you going to do to Leaf?" Drew asks, leaning forward curiously as Gary finally takes his seat at the table.

"I've got something planned for her, don't worry," Gary says slyly, smiling widely as he turns around to wave at a flustered blonde who scampers from the cafeteria.

* * *

_April 1_

_2:08PM_

" .Arceus." Gary says slowly, turning over the letter in his hands several times.

"Okay, what's up with the letter?" Drew asks, finally looking over from the locker beside him. "You've been saying that for the past two minutes."

"Tell me-" Gary begins as he frustratedly pushes his spiky hair back. "if you received a love confession letter, how would you respond?"

"You get more of those on Valentine's Day," Drew responds flatly, the matter still a sore subject for his ego. "More than me."

"It was only _one_ more." the brunet raises his eyebrow.

"That's one more person in love with you than me," Drew grumbles.

"I bet it's only because you didn't receive one from a certain brunette with sapphire blue eyes."

"Shut up, Oak. Anyway what's so special about this one? Don't tell me you-know-who sent you one."

"You know who?" Gary asks in amusement. "I'm thinking Voldemort, but you could be hinting at Leaf."

"_Nooo_, the blonde with sunglasses whose been following you ever since school let out," Drew replies sarcastically, motioning to the aforementioned girl with a jerk of his thumb. "Yes, Oak, I meant _Leaf_."

"Pfft." Gary snorts, "Well, I _wish_. It's a guy…_ish._"

"So?" Drew looks at him in confusion. "You've gotten those before too."

"Not from Harley!" Gary hisses, his face slightly red as he admits what psyches him out about the letter. "With pictures of me in my room!"

"Dude, chill," Drew attempts to calm the brunet down. "I'm sure it's all just a prank. Why would it be given to you _today_ of all days?"

"You're right," Gary admits, though his eye twitches. "I'm just overreacting. It's just…creepy coming from _him_ though."

"_Everything_ is creepy coming from Harley," Drew comments, turning back to his locker as Gary continues to read the garbage love confession. "The only thing that could've made it creepier is if Conway-"

"He took the pictures." Gary's voice lowers as he crumples the letter and its pictures. "It says, 'And don't you think you look _darling_ in these pictures? My absolute favorite is the one where your shirt is off! We must thank dear Conway for taking pictures of such memories!'…..For the love of Arceus, Drew, he hired Creepy Conway!"

"…I feel bad for you now," Drew says sympathetically. "But, hey, why don't you just pull off your prank on Leaf now to make yourself feel better?"

Gary rolls his eyes. "Yeah, about that-"

The aspiring pokemon researcher is interrupted by a hips-swaying Harley who passes by the two males with a "_Helloooooo, handsome_~!"

The two both shudder.

* * *

_April 1_

_2:20PM_

"Hey, Gary," Leaf greets as she comes up from behind him and joins him to sit on the front steps of the school.

"Didn't see you all day," Gary comments, raising an eyebrow at his childhood friend. "Too bad you missed the new foreign exchange student. She's only here for today apparently."

"Busted," Leaf nervously laughs. "How did I do with the remote control fart box? This really blah clerk at the store recommended it to me, which is really surprising since he seemed to lack life-"

"I knew it was you as soon as I heard your terrible French accent," Gary deadpans, cutting her off.

"Dang it!" Leaf grumbles. "I knew I should've gone with Canadian dialect! No one ever pays attention to that!"

"Have to admit, I'm really glad you disguised yourself as a blonde."

"Why?" Leaf questions, narrowing her hazel eyes, "Because you have a thing for them?"

"No," Gary snorts, putting his hand on top of her head and ruffling her chestnut locks. "Because now I have pictures of you looking absolutely _ridiculous_."

"Would it _kill_ you to just say that you like me best as brunette?" Leaf glowers at Gary, her arms folded in a mock pout.

"Fine," Gary admits, allowing his viridian eyes to look directly into Leaf's hazel. "You're beautiful just the way you are…happy now?"

"As a Happiny!" Leaf laughs, though her face flushes. "And, because you were so honest…"

Leaf hands him a card. "Here."

Shooting her a look of both curiosity and amusement, Gary opens the card. The words "APRIL FOOLS!" immediately greets his eyesight.

"What?" Gary turns to his companion, holding the card up as if to ask for further clarity.

"I'm the one who sent you that letter," Leaf grins widely. "But I gotcha!"

Silence.

"Hey, Gary," Leaf says worriedly, poking him in the shoulder. "Say something."

He only bursts into laughter, cracking up. "Never really took you for a pervert, Leafy."

"Hey!" Leaf's ears redden, "Those pick-up lines were courtesy of Google! And you know what? I was just trying to keep in character with Harley! A-and I got those pictures from your fan club! In fact, they were in on the prank this morning! That's how I managed to slip it into your locker and plant that fart machine!"

"Nice monologue," Gary says, still laughing and clutching his sides, "but should I be extremely flattered you went through all this trouble for my prank? I know you don't get along with my fan club after you pretty much tricked them into being banned. Oh, and how much did you pay Harley? Everyone knows he's really into Solidad right now."

"I just wanted to get back at you," Leaf pouts, displeased at how the events turned out. "You prank me every year."

"Because I like-like you." Gary finally stops laughing. "Though I'll admit that you were pretty good for an amateur…you got me for a few minutes."

"Yes!" Leaf victoriously pumps her fist into the air. "Wait…what?"

"I. Like. You." Gary enunciates to her slowly, watching her in amusement. "And in a romantic sense."

Leaf begins laughing, despite the fact that she's inwardly hurt he would even joke about something like that. "Okay, ahaha, this is your big prank now, isn't it? You got me for a moment there, Gary!"

"Not joking." Gary's not sure whether to continue being amused or to be offended.

Leaf stops, looking at him while blinking her eyes rapidly. "April Fools?" Leaf asks weakly. "I mean, this is your big prank isn't it?"

"I don't have a big prank for this year," Gary answers, solemnly watching her.

"But Ash said-" Leaf starts in confusion.

"I knew that idiot would accidentally blab to you, so I told him that," Gary reveals to Leaf. "In reality, I was just going to have you _think_ I was going to prank you so you'd be paranoid the whole day. This year's actually my lazy year."

"You made me freak out and put on a blonde wig for nothing!" Leaf smacks him lightly on the back of his head. She then freezes. "Wait, so…you're serious…about _that_?"

"About as serious as May is with frozen yogurt," Gary responds smoothly.

Leaf nods solemnly, processing his answer. "And that's Drew's only competition for May's affections….and I'll be honest, it's kinda clear who'll win…."

"Frozen yogurt," the two answer simultaneously.

After a small pause, Leaf shyly smiles at him, "I…I like you too, Gary."

Gary smirks in response. "Prove it. Prove that it's not an April Fool's Day joke."

Leaf rolls her eyes but leans towards him nonetheless.

In the end, they were both fools in love. April Fool's was only their beginning.

_Gary and Leaf would only go on to have eighteen perfect little babies while somehow being the King and Queen of the toppled government It turns out that there's a large amount of people dissatisfied with the government.. Ash and Misty somehow found Atlantis and were poisoned into becoming merpeople. The merpeople then felt bad and made them King and Queen of Atlantis. Dawn became a flying race car driver who manages to quickly deliver fast food, and Kenny became a model for pokepedophiles everywhere. As for Drew and May, they started their own frozen yogurt company with a famous flavor that suspiciously looks and tastes like grass while being secret vigilantes of piano students everywhere._

_THE END!_

* * *

**Sucky ending as usual. I tried (key word 'tried') to make this funny, but I'm pretty sure it just ended up being cracky. And I'm pretty sure this fic only went downhill from the beginning. I started writing it all today (got it all done in an hour, whoop!) in the free time I had, but I'll probably go back and fix/edit/add at another time. I just wanted this out on April Fools Day.**

**And yes, I really did mean that last part. HAHA, APRIL FOOLS!**

**Please give me your comments, opinions, and suggestions!**


End file.
